Alejandro Moreno versus the world
by evemiliana
Summary: Alejandro Moreno was a 20 something bass guitar for his band. He has a high school girlfriend, but he has found the girl of his dreams! The only problem? He has to defeat her 7 evil exes. Hetalia/Scott pilgrim crossover. Rated T. OC's and genderbentness.
1. WE ARE SEX BOBOMB!

_**Hello world~~**_

_**Now, I know I have a LOT of things to be updating, but I watched Scott Pilgrim versus the World yesterday (For the 5**__**th**__** time ^^;;) and I had this idea! I've had it for awhile, but I actually typed up a character sheet this time and the plot bunnies took over my mind and told me to write this! **_

_**If you haven't watched the movie, the scenes are on youtube~~ **_

_**I'll be giving information as needed, since most of the characters are OC's (there are some actual characters as well~~) on who is who. **_

**If the text is in bold, like this, then it is notes on certain things going on, like in the actual movie.**

_**Example**_

"_You're so incorrigible._

"_I don't know the meaning of the word." He replied, smirking. _** He really doesn't.**

_**See~? ^^ **_

_**Now, I will warn you, that this is going to be weird as hell with certain aspects ^^;;**_

_**FRENCH GUIANA IS MALE IN THIS STORY! SHE'S GENDERBENT!**_

_**Now enjoy~~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Not so long ago….<strong>

**In the faraway land of Toronto, Canada…**

…**Alejandro Moreno was dating a highschooler…**

* * *

><p>"Alejandro Moreno is dating a highschooler?" a redheaded woman with green eyes asked in disbelief yet with a deadpan tone.<p>

There were 4 people in the small kitchen. The redhead was sitting at the table, drumsticks in hand while a blonde male with blue eyes was in the corner of the room, with his arms crossed. Another male who looked younger than the rest by a couple of years was also sitting at the table, a DS console in his hand. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes .

Finally, a male was leaning against the counter of the kitchen, and he had black hair in a mop and amber eyes that showed a look of arrogance.

The blond perked up at the redhead's comment, looking at the black haired man leaning on the table. "Really? Is she hot?"

The redhead ignored the blond, looking at the black haired man. "How old are you now, Alejandro? Like 28"

The black haired man, now identified as Alejandro-

**Name: Alejandro Moreno**

**Age: 22**

**Place of birth: Venezuela**

**Rating: Grandiosismo**

-replied "I'm not playing your little games, Kath."

"Then you've been out of high school for like, 13 years" the redhead, now identified as Kath shot back.

"I'm twenty- two, twenty two!" Alejandro shot back at Kath.

"And you're dating a highschool girl? Not bad, not bad" the blonde said, interrupting the feud between Kath and Alejandro, and also nodding his head in approval.

The other black haired boy, the one at the table, paused his DS and looked at Alejandro. "So did you guys like, "do it" yet?" he asked.

Alejandro shifted his position of the counter, having his elbow lean more on the counter. "We have done many things. We ride the bus, we have meaningful conversations about how music class went and about her friends and… um… drama" he replied , shrugging.

The blond shook his head. "Si, okay then. Have you even KISSED her?"

Alejandro, smiled sheepishly. "We almost held hands once, but then she got embarrassed."

"Well, aren't you pleased as punch" Kath said, still as deadpan as ever.

The blond and Alejandro ignored the comment. "So, what's her name?" the blond asked.

"Ana Ortega" Alejandro said, grinning a bit. "She's Panamanian" he added as an afterthought.

The other black haired boy looked up excitedly at Alejandro. "impresionante! So, how'd you meet her?"

Alejandro smirked, as if waiting for someone to ask that question. "I believe I mentioned the bus?"

He then prepared to tell an awesome story…

* * *

><p><em>On the bus, a girl about 17 years old with straight black hair who looked innocent with a catholic schoolgirl's uniform, was sitting to who looked like an older version of her (her mother) who looked very demanding.<em>

"_Va busca un novio!" she exclaimed, looking exasperated._

"_Mama!" the girl exclaimed in embarrassment, and slight annoyance. She moved, which caused the books in her bad to fall out, scattering everywhere._

_On the opposite seat, Alejandro stood up and started helping the girl pick up her books, smiling. _

"_hola…" he said, winking at her._

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Alejandro with a look of disbelief and slight disappointment as he ended the story.<p>

"Is that seriously the end of the story?" Kath asked, her look of disbelief immediately turning into scorn.

"Si. It is." Alejandro replied, unfazed by Kath's look.

The other boy at the table shrugged and unpaused his DS, going back to whatever game he was playing.

"So when do we get to meet her?" the blond asked.

"Oh PLEASE let it be soon" Kath said, a huge dose of sarcasm in her voice.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Alejandro grinned.

"That's for me!" he said, running to the door, and opened it, revealing the girl on the bus-

**Name: Ana Ortega**

**Place of birth: Panama**

**Age: 17**

-At the door. She looked very excited.

"hey." Alejandro greeted, and closed the door behind him, going face to face with Ana.

"You promise to be good?" he asked.

"Of course I'll be good!" Ana replied cheerily.

"No, really. Please be good" Alejandro said seriously.

"A-am I normally not?" Ana asked, worry etched on her face.

The door was then opened by the blond, and Alejandro walked up to him, standing next to him, facing Ana again.

"Ana, this is Martin Perez. He's the talent."

**Name: Martin Perez.**

**Place of birth: Argentina**

**THE TALENT**

**Age: 22**

Martin said a quick "hey" to Ana before promptly closing the door in her face, suddenly turning to Alejandro.

"Is she gonna geek out on us?" he asked seriously.

"She'll just sit in the corner" Alejandro replied.

"I mean, I want her to geek out on us" Martin answered again, clarifying his last mistake.

Alejandro realized this. "She'll geek. She geeks. She has the capacity to geek." He said quickly.

Martin nodded and opened the door again for Ana, waving her in. "you're good" he says, leaving Ana even more confused.

Martin walked to the practice room, with Ana and Alejandro following.

Ana looked with amazement at the place, looking at the amp, microphones, and instruments.

"Wow…." She said in amazement.

Alejandro smiled, standing next to Ana. "Ana, that's Kath" he said, pointing to Kath, who was already in position for practice, "let me get your coat." He takes Ana's coat off for her and promptly throws it to the floor, going into position as well.

Ana smiled at Kath an waved. "Hola! Sorry, what was your name?" she asked sheepishly.

"Kath" the redhead replied in a deapan.

"and you play the drums?" Ana asked excitedly.

Kath was seated right behind a drum set.

"…yeah" Kath said with the same deadpan, probably wondering why she was surrounded by dumbasses.

**Name: Kathleen "Kath" O'Reilly**

**Place of birth: Ireland**

**DRUMMER**

**Age: 23**

"This is so awesome!" Ana said excitedly, jumping up and down

"Ana, that's Joven Micos" Alejandro said, pointing to the other black haired boy, who had now moved to the couch."

Ana sat down next to him. "And what do you play?"

Joven Micos had a thoughtful look on his face. "uh… wow… let's see… Legend of Zelda, Tetris.. that's kind of a big question."

**Name: Micos "Joven Micos" Johnson**

**Age: 20**

**LIVES HERE**

Joven Micos looked at the blank look on Ana's face. "Oh! I don't play an instrument. I just live here."

The amps start up, and the microphones have turned on, making Ana set her focus on the band.

"Okay, let's start with Launchpad McQuack" Alejandro said into the mike.

"That's not the actual title of the song" Martin tried to intervene, only to be interrupted by Kath.

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE TWO THRE FOUR!"

The three on the pad suddenly started playing, completely rocking out to the song .

After the song was done, Ana had a look of complete shock and awe.

"You guys… are so…. Amazing…" she said, still in awe.

* * *

><p>After that, Alejandro escorted Ana to the bus, who was completely fangirling over the band.<p>

After he escorted her, he went back to the practice room, where all of the band members (and joven Micos) had something to say to him.

"She seems nice" Martin said, nodding in approval.

"yeah…" Alejandro said, a bit dazed.

"She seems impresionante!" Joven Micos said happily.

"yeah…" Alejandro said again.

"Alejandro, if you're life had a face I would punch it" Kath said, still with her signature deadpan.

"Yeah… wait, what?"

"I mean, are you really happy, or are you really evil?" Kim said again.

"You mean do I have ulterior motives?" Alejandro asked. "I'm offended Kath."

"wounded even?"

"Hurt, Kath" Alejandro said again.

"You? Hurt?" Kath asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

Alejandro took a deep breath in annoyance, turning to joven Micos again. "So you were say she was impresionante?"

"Yeah! She seems impresionante!" Joven Micos said again.

"yeah…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Alejandro said goodbye to the band (and Joven Micos) and walked to his apartment, which he shared with his roommate.<p>

He opened the door and hung his coat on the coat hanger, turning to his roommate.

"Before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating a 17 year old." He said.

His roommate closed the magazine he was reading and put it down. HE ran his fingers through his wavy blond hair and looked at Alejandro with his sapphire blue eyes.

**Name: Pierre Bonnefoy**

**Place of birth: French Guiana**

**Age:25**

**Rating: 7.5-10**

**Funfact: HE'S GAY!**

"ohonhon~, is he cute?" Pierre asked.

"ha ha ha" Alejandro said with a deadpan, obviously unamused at Pierre's antics.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Pierre asked again, a smile forming on his lips.

"Do you see another bed in here?" Alejandro asked.

**FUNFACT: 95% of the stuff is Pierre's, including the futon XD**

Pierre looked around, a lazy look in his face and he grinned. "Oh, oui. You're totally my bitch forever Alejandro."

Alejandro rolled his eyes at his gay roommate. "So about the 17 year old thing, don't tell too many people." He said seriously.

Pierre shrugged, getting out of the chair he was in. "hey, you know me."

"I mean, don't tell my sister" Alejandro said, just as seriously.

Pierre took out his cell phone and started texting something, walking to the bathroom. "You know me…"

Alejandro looked confused. "hey! What are you doing?"

The phone started to ring and Alejandro immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Seventeen years old? Scandal!" the voice on the other line said. It was a girl who looked similar to Alejandro but a little bit younger and with brown eyes instead on amber.

**Name: Maria Morena**

**Place of birth: Colombia**

**Age: 19**

**CYNICAL NUTCASE (aka younger sister)**

"That's not true! Who told you?" Alejandro said defensively.

"Pierre. Duh" Maria said with a tone that meant "you dumbass"

"That gossipy bitch." Alejandro said, still in disbelief.

"You know me" a third voice said.

Alejandro turned his head to see Pierre on the second phone for the landline. Pierre was smirking.

"Pierre!" Alejandro exclaimed in annoyance.

Pierre smirked and clicked off the second phone, going somewhere else.

Alejandro sinked into the armchair, with the phone still in his hand.

"So who is this mystery child you date?" Maria asked, slightly not caring.

"Ana. Ana Ortega. She's from Panama" Alejandro replied.

"a seventeen year old Panamanian schoolgirl? You're ridiculous." Maria said, shaking her head.

"It's a catholic school too." Alejandro added.

"With the uniform and everything?" Maria asked.

"yep. The whole deal."

Maria suddenly had a look of horror. "Oh my God, you haven't-"

Alejandro immediately knew what she was thinking. "No! we haven't even held hands! I think she hugged me once."

Relief flooded onto Maria's face. "So.. why are you doing this?"

Alejandro sunk lower into the chair. "I don't know. It's just… nice, si? Simple."

Maria sighed. "it's been over a year since you got dumped by 'she who will not be named'. Is this you legitimately moving on, or being insane?"

Alejandro looked at some photo booth pictures of him and a black haired girl with dark skin and glasses. "Um.. can I get back to you on that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand there we go!<strong>_

_**Here's the listof the characters in this chapter and the rolethey play if you didn't understand yet.**_

_**Alejandro Moreno (Venezuela)- Scott Pilgrim (obviously)**_

_**Martin Perez (Argentina)- Stephen Stills (XD)**_

_**Kathleen "Kath" O'Reilly (Ireland)- Kim Pine (I needed a redhead *shrugs*)**_

"_**Joven Micos" Johnson(Belize ) - "Young Neil" (cause I felt like it :P**_

_**Pierre Bonnefoy (Male!French Guiana)- Wallace Wells (Who wouldn't want a gay roommate like him? XD)**_

_**Maria Callas (or in this case Moreno)(Colombia)- Stacey Pilgrim**_

_**Ana Ortega (Panama)- Knives Chau (I normally don't use her much, but I needed her for this)**_

_**Normally Colombia and Venezuela are the same age, but I made Colombia younger in this XD  
><strong>_

_**Be warned, weirdness will be ahead. XD**_

_**So~ did I do good~? ^^ If asked, I'll bring out the whole list, but for now I'll just stick with what I got.**_

_**Review por favor~~**_


	2. The girl of my dreams

_**Aaaand now I move to chapter 2~~ :D**_

_**Uminekin- gracias :D**_

_**Sutchi: Because Vene needed his own story *grins***_

_**This is where we meet… the Ramona of this story :D**_

_**If you've seen my major OTP for OC characters, then you should know who it'll be.**_

_**Oh! I put in fem!Costa Rica somewhere in this chapter (Francesca Salas~) Can you find her?**_

_**Off we go~~**_

* * *

><p>The next day Alejandro was going to pick up Ana from school. And for some reason, he brought Pierre with him.<p>

Pierre was not pleased.

"I do not want to be here. At all." He complained as the high schoolers started pouring out of the old looking building.

"This school has boys too." Alejandro replied.

"I hate you" Pierre said, groaning., "Even_ I_ would think twice about dating a seventeen year old."

"Well…" Alejandro started, "she's only allowed out when the sun is up, so I wouldn't call it dating, more like..."

"Playtime?" Pierre offered.

"that doesn't sound so good either" Alejandro said, sulking a bit.

"Hey! Alejandro!" a voice called. It was revealed to be Ana, in her school uniform, who was skipping over to Alejandro while her friend stayed a bit behind. Her friend had shoulderlength dark brown hair and dark brown eyes while wearing hoop earrings.

"Hey Ana" Alejandro greeted. He pointed to Pierre. "This is my cool gay roommate Pierre Bonnefoy. He's gay."

Ana looked at Pierre. "oh, hola!" she smiled. "Do you want to know who in my class is gay?"

Pierre perked up. "oui. Does he wear glasses?"

Alejandro intervened in the conversation. "Okay Pierre. You go now. Begone!" he said, nervously laughing.

Pierre then took hold of Ana's wrists and put his face closer to hers. "You're too good for him. Run." He whispered, before letting Ana go and taking his leave.

* * *

><p>After that, Alejandro and Ana went to the arcade and were playing the game Ninja Ninja revolution (think of Dance Dance revolution except with martial arts).<p>

They started the game and started by running on the arrows and then doing punches and kicks in unison.

"hey," Alejandro said while keeping in time with the punches and kicks, "Did you know that the original name for Pac-man was Puckman?"

"Really?" Ana asked, still keeping in time with her punches and kicks.

"Si. You would think it's because Pac-Man looks like a yellow hockey puck, but actually it comes from the Japanese phrase paku paku, which means to flap ones mouth open and closed." Alejandro did a double kick on the board. "They changed it over here because Puck-Man is too easy to vandalize. You know, scratch out the 'P' and turn it into an 'F' or whatever?"

Ana flipped over Alejandro's back in order to do a combo move.

"OhmyGod… like… wow…" Ana said in amazement.

"Si… wow…" Alejandro said in agreement.

The game then ended, with the "Continue?" sign on the screen.

Alejandro looked at Ana. She got it and looked through her purse, taking out a coin and starting the game over.

* * *

><p>The next day Alejandro and Ana walked out of "Pizza Pizza" with pizza slices in their hands. Ana was talking about what was going on with her best friend.<p>

"Okay, so Francesca is into this Chinese guy, Wang Yao, but everyone thinks Yao likes Ivanna-"

Alejandro looked confused. "I thought Francesca and Antonia had a mutual like-each-other thing going on. What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DATE<strong>

After going t-shirt shopping, Alejandro and Ana were in a music store. Ana was talking.

"I don't listen to much rock music. I know a lot of kids who play the piano, but you guys rock!"

Alejandro's ego was slowly increasing by the minute. "Well I knew I personally rocked, but I never suspected we rocked as a unit. Thank you, Ana."

Ana was still talking. "I mean, you guys are gonna be HUGE!"

Alejandro's ego was still rising. "Well we're already pretty big, but it'd be cool if cool people wore out t-shirts."

Ana went up to a clerk who had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Um, excuse me, do you have anything by 'The Clash at Demonhead'?" She asked.

The clerk-

**Name: Valeria Romero**

**Place of birth: Uruguay**

**Age: 22**

**HAS ISSUES**

-looked at Ana with a sarcastic expression. "Have you tried the section marked 'the Clash at Demonhead?'" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you Valeria" Alejandro said sarcastically.

Valeria turned to Alejandro. "Will you be going to my party Friday night, or will you be stuck… babysitting?" she asked, disgust and constant annoyance evident in her tone.

"Thank you Valeria" Alejandro said again, gritting is teeth. He looked at Ana. "you don't want to listen to her." He then took the "Clash at Demonhead" CD out of her hand and threw it towards the other CD's. "And you definitely don't want to listen to them."

"I heart them so much!" Ana said excitedly.

Alejandro had a sort of pained expression on his face. "Yeah, I hearted them too until they signed for a major label and the singer turned into a total bitch that ruined my life." He realized he was sounding bitter, "but that's just me." He shrugged.

Ana, completely oblivious to Alejandro's griping continued on. "Pride Tumba is soooo cool! Do you read her blog?"

Alejandro tried to change the subject. "sorry, you were saying about me?"

Ana and Alejandro left the store, walking in the snow (it IS Canada after all ^^;)

"I mean, I've… never gone out with a guy so talented before…" Ana said as they were walking.

"You've gone out with a lot of guys?" Alejandro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Ana said. "I've never even kissed a guy before…" she looked down at the ground, kind of embarrassed.

"hey…" Alejandro put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "me neither."

They walked until they reached the apartment.

"So is this your secret lair?" Ana asked. "Can I come in?"

"My secret lair is one of those 'no girls allowed' type deals" Alejandro replied.

"Oh… okay" Ana said.

"But do you want to see the house where I grew up?" Alejandro offered.

"sure!" Ana brightened.

Alejandro literally walked across the street to a rather small house. "Here it is."

"Woooooow…." Ana said.

"Wow indeed." Alejandro said as well.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was suddenly in a desert and fell to his knees next to a cactus.<p>

"Oh Dios… so alone…: he complained.

A mysterious girl suddenly rolled by, on dark blue rollerblades. She had tan skin and had dark brown hair with streaks of pink in them. She was wearing what looked like an army jacket and a skirt that had leggings under them. She rollerbladed past Alejandro.

"You're not alone. You're just having some idiotic dream" she said in exasperation as she bladed past.

"Does this mean we can make out?" Alejandro asked hopefully.

**But she was gone…**

Alejandro woke up from his dream, sitting upright in the dark room. "Oh God…" he groaned.

Pierre sat up, next to Alejandro (they have to share the futon, remember~^^;) rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Alejandro?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I had this really weird dream…" Alejandro said, seemingly staring off into space.

"Oh God…" another male voice groaned.

Pierre turned his head to the other side. "What is it, Caidya?"

The male voice-

**Name: Caidya Alders**

**Place of birth: Suriname**

**Age: 22**

**PIERRE'S BOYFRIEND**

Sat up, revealing a man with dark skin and black hair that had some blond streaks in it. His green eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "Can we skip the dreamtime? Color me not interested." He said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"But there was this one girl…" Alejandro continued.

"Girl?" Pierre asked.

Caidya rolled his eyes. "Was it a Pride related dream?"

"We don't use the P-word in this house" Pierre said, chastising Caidya.

"No it wasn't her…" Alejandro said, shaking his head. "It was someone new…"

"Yay for that" Caidya said, uninterested, laying back down and going back to sleep.

Pierre rubbed his eyes. "Speaking of new, weren't you supposed to take your fake high school girlfriend to the library a half-hour ago?"

"What?" Alejandro asked, confused. He got up out of the futon, making his way to the bathroom. "It's like, 6 in the morning." He opened the bathroom door, revealing the really powerful sunshine emanating from the window. "AAAH!" he yelled, not suspecting the bright sun.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was now at the library with Ana, who was stacking book after book in his hands. It is very clear that Alejandro is taller than the other teens in the library.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ana asked, noticing Alejandro's foul mood.

"Libraries remind me of grade school." Alejandro replied, still miffed.

"That must seem like a really long time ago, huh?" Ana asked, giggling a bit.

"Uh, let's talk about something else" Alejandro said quickly, unamused at indirectly being called old.

Suddenly, Alejandro heard what sounded like wheels on rollerblades squeaking to a stop. He looked over near the front desk to see…

The girl from his dream!

She was giving a package to the librarian.

"Do you know that girl?" Ana asked.

Alejandro just stared at the girl as the librarian signed for her package and the girl rollerbladed out.

"Alejandro?"

* * *

><p>"ALEJANDRO!"<p>

Alejandro was now in the rehearsal room, and was startled at Martin yelling at him.

"You only played one note for that entire song!" Martin exclaimed.

Alejandro had a sort of embarrassed look on his face. "uh… my hand slipped?"

"Is your girlfriend distracting you?" Kath asked, still with her deadpan snarker charm.

"My girlfriend?" Alejandro asked, confused, before he realized Ana was on the couch, looking rather meek.

"I-I'll be quieter…" she said softly.

Martin facepalmed. "okay, let's do that one again."

* * *

><p>"lo siento, where are we going?" Alejandro asked, still kind of dazed.<p>

Him, Martin, Kath, and Joven Micos were walking down a street.

"I told you like, 50 times already!" Martin yelled, quite annoyed at the moment.

"We're going to this party, retard" Kath said, answering his question (although kind of offensively).

"Party?"

"At Valeria's" Joven Micos said.

"Ugh. Martin, I thought you guys broke up." Alejandro complained.

"We did." Martin replied. "But there might be some record guys there so…"

"Aw man, this is going to suck!" Alejandro exclaimed, complaining even more.

"At least it'll give you something to complain about." Kath said.

"aw man~!"

* * *

><p>The band was now inside Valeria's house at the party. Alejandro was standing next to Joven Micos with a drink in his hand, looking bored as hell.<p>

"…this sucks" Alejandro said, sounding as bored as he felt.

"Yeah…" Joven Micos said, also looking bored.

"I'm going to go pee due to boredom" he said, walking away from Joven Micos.

"…I have to pee…"

**Two minutes later**

Alejandro was walking by when he saw a guy with wavy blond hair that sort of looked like Pierre except older talking to some girls.

"Hey Francis."

"Hey Alejandro! Some party, huh? You getting your drink on?"

"Oh, no. this is coke zero. I don't drink."

"You don't drink? I remember you getting ridiculously drunk off of two G&T's one time and-"

Alejandro tried to quickly change the subject.

"You know everyone, right?"

"Oui. Pretty much"

**Name: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Place of birth: France**

**Age: 26**

**KNOWS EVERYONE**

**Also, is Pierre's older cousin, but that isn't important right now.**

"Do you know anyone with hair like this?" Alejandro took out a picture that had a bunch of squiggles on it that looked incomprehensible.

Francis looked at it. "Oui. That's Luisa Rodriguez. Someone said she was coming tonight, actually."

"What!" Alejandro exclaimed, disbelief evident on his face.

"You got the hots for her? I hear she's hardcore" Francis turns around only to see that Alejandro is already gone, leaving a dust cloud in his likeness in his stead (XD)

Meanwhile, Alejandro was scanning the party, looking around, crushing the cup in his hand as he's looking. His eyed widened when he saw her.

Luisa was leaning against the wall, looking aloof and rather bored.

Alejandro slides on the all, finally standing next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he said to her.

"Nothing" she replied.

"you know Pac-man?" Alejandro asked suddenly, nervous about being near her for some reason.

"I know of him" She replied, wondering who the hell this person was.

Alejandro then started to babble. "Well you know Pac-Man was originally Puckman but not because Pac-Man looks like a hockey puck and paku-paku-paku means flapping your mouth and they changed it because if you scratch out the 'P' and turn it into an 'F'? You know?."

"Amazing" Luisa said in a deadpan.

"U-Um, am I dreaming?" Alejandro asked, becoming more nervous.

Luisa looked at Alejandro blankly.

"I'll leave you alone forever now…" Alejandro said, defeated as he walked away.

**HE STALKED HER UNTIL SHE LEFT THE PARTY**

Alejandro immediately went up to Joven Micos and grabbed him, startling him.

"DUDE!" He yelled at Joven Micos.

"WHA?" Joven Micos yelled back, extremely confused.

"SHE'S TOTALLY REAL!" Alejandro yelled again.

"WHO?" Joven Micos was even more confused.

"LUISA RODRIGUEZ" Alejandro yelled once more, before walking off.

"WHUH?" poor Joven Micos was as confused as ever.

* * *

><p>Alejandro ran up to Francis again. "What do you know about Luisa Rodriguez?" he asked desperately.<p>

"All I know is that she's Nicaraguan" Francis replied.

"Nicaraguan…" he repeated in awe.

"You should talk to Bella and Elizavet-" Francis said before Alejandro ran away again.

* * *

><p>Alejandro ran up to Bella and Elizaveta. "Chicas! What do you know about Luisa Rodriguez?<p>

Elizaveta answered first. "I think she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, someone back in Managua" Bella chimed in.

Alejandro laughed nervously. "Okay, what else?"

* * *

><p>Person 1: I heard she kicks all kinds of ass.<p>

Person 2: She's on another level.

Person 3: She's got men dying at her feet.

Person 4: she's got some battle scars…

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Valeria walked in, looking annoyed as ever as she adjusted her glasses. She stepped in front of Alejandro while Martin was with her.<p>

"What about Luisa Rodriguez?" she asked.

"You know her?" Alejandro asked. "Tell. Me. Now."

Valeria looked bored. "She just moved here. Got a job with Amazon. Comes to my work."

"Does she really?" Alejandro asked, dazed.

Martin looked at Valeria. "hey, didn't you say she just broke up with someone, Val?"

"Did she really?" Alejandro asked again, obviously very dazed.

Martin continued. "That they had a huge fight, or whatever?"

"Did they reeaally?" yep. Alejandro has lost it.

Valeria adjusted her glasses. "yes. But I didn't want him to know that Martin!"

Alejandro was in his own little world. " Yeah, I don't know what it is about that girl. She just-"

He was interrupted by Valeria lashing at him. "Alejandro, I forbid you from hitting on Luisa. Even if you haven't had a real girlfriend in over a year-"

"hey, woah, woah." Martin interrupted. "Alejandro's mourning period is officially over. He's dating a highschooler."

"Dating a highschooler IS the mourning period." Valeria deadpanned.

"She's got a point" Martin nodded, immediately changing sides.

"I thought you guys broke up" Alejandro said, confused.

Valeria looked at Alejandro again. "I don't want you scaring off the coolest girl at my party Alejandro. We all know you're a total lady killer wannabe jerky jerk."

Alejandro looked offended. "Hey! That's garbage! Completely untrue!"

"Oh really." Valeria said, raising an eyebrow. "That time with Bolivia-"

"Misunderstanding"

"That time with Lilli"

"Not what it looked like!"

"That time you dumped Kath for-"

"Hey! Kath and I are cool now!" Alejandro looked at Kath, who had a cold look on her face.

"Whatever" Valeria said, annoyed. "Luisa is out of your league. Let's leave it like that." She twirled a piece of her hair. "And anyway, I'm not even sure if there was a big breakup. She keeps mentioning some guy named Indo…"

Alejandro, who had stopped listening, was in his own world again. "Yeah, I don't know what it is about that girl, she just-"

"FORGET IT ALEJANDRO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So~ new characters~^^ <strong>_

_**Valeria Romero (Uruguay) is Julie Powers~^^**_

_**And yes, Caidya Alders IS male!Suriname (I genderbended her! XD)**_

_**Luisa is Ramona~~**_

_**Sandra and Monique are Bella (Belgium) and Elizaveta (Hungary) respectively.**_

_**Next chapter MIGHT have the first evil ex in it. Who wants to guess who it is~~^^**_

_**Review por favor~~ ^^**_


End file.
